Monster-Hunter-Spielereihe
Monster Hunter ist eine sehr erfolgreiche Videospielreihe vom Genre der Fantasy-Action-Rollenspiele, entwickelt und vertrieben von Capcom. Das erste Spiel erschien am 11. März 2004 in Japan und am 27. Mai 2005 in Deutschland für die PlayStation 2. Von den Titeln der Monster-Hunter-Reihe wurden mehr als 4,5 Mio. Exemplare an den Handel ausgeliefert.Capcom-Pressemitteilung [http://ir.capcom.co.jp/english/news/html/e071010.html Capcom Unleashes the Beast …] vom 10. Oktober 2007. (englisch) Gameplay Monster Hunter beginnt sehr einfach, indem man in den ersten leichten Missionen einfache Monster und diverse Nutztiere tötet und aus den erhaltenen Materialien (Knochen, Felle, Schuppen, Zähne) Rüstungen und Waffen herstellt. In manchen Quests muss man verschiedene Aufgaben erledigen, z.B. bestimmte Kräuter sammeln, Gegenstände kombinieren, Wyvern töten usw., um die Quest abzuschließen. Es existieren sechs Queststufen im Dorf (Heimatort) und neun Jägerränge (Jr (Hr), insgesamt elf Queststufen) Jr1-Jr3 Normal-, Jr4-Jr6 +- und Jr7-Jr9 Gildenquests in der Gilde, wobei die Gildenquests schwieriger sind als die Dorfquests. Nach Erfüllung des Missionsziels bekommt man eine Belohnung, die unterschiedlich ausfällt, je nachdem wie schwer der Auftrag war und wie oft man in Ohnmacht gefallen ist (maximal drei Mal). Neben Geld (Zenie) können auch Monster-Materialien erhalten werden. Mit den gesammelten Objekten, wie verschiedene Erze, Monsterknochen, Fellen, Klauen, Reißzähne und anderen Materialien, kann man dann Waffen bzw. Rüstungen herstellen. Die gesammelten Materialien kann man auch kombinieren um effektivere oder nützlichere Gegenstände herzustellen. So werden Kräuter in Verbindung mit einem Pilz zu einem Heiltrank, dem wohl wichtigsten Utensil bei Ausführung der Quests. Die Waffen die man herstellt kann man verbessern, wobei der Preis immer weiter steigt und die Materialien immer seltener werden. Es existieren folgende Waffenklassen: * Schwert und Schild (SnS) * Großschwert (GS) * Lanze (lance) * Hammer * Jagdhorn (HuntingHorn; HH) * Armbrüste, unterscheidet man noch in leichte (LBG), mittlere (Monster Hunter Tri; MBG) und schwere Armbrüste (HBG) * Doppelschwert (DS) (Nicht in Monster Hunter Tri erhältlich) * Gewehrlanze (GL) (Nicht in Monster Hunter Tri erhältlich) * Langschwert (LS) * Bogen (bow) (Nicht in Monster Hunter Tri erhältlich) * Morph-Axt (SA vom englischen „Switch Axe“; nur Monster Hunter Tri und Monster Hunter Portable 3rd) Durch das Aufrüsten kann eine Waffe besondere Statuseffekte wie Feuer, Wasser, Drache, Donner, Eis oder Schlaf bzw. Lähm oder Gift erlangen, auch steigt ihre Angriffsstärke. Manchmal erhält der Charakter durch Aufrüsten einer Waffe auch extra Verteidigungspunkte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Rollenspielen (z.B. Diablo II) steigt der Charakter nicht Levels, sondern Jägerränge auf, aber auch die Rüstung macht einen Unterschied, sowie die zu bekämpfenden Monster. Nach den ersten Übungs-Quests bekämpft man die erste Wyvern, eine Urform der Drachen. Diese Wesen sind deutlich stärker und widerstandsfähiger als die Monster der Übungsquests und benötigen manchmal sogar eine gute Taktik um besiegt zu werden. Man kann z.B. Fallgruben ausheben, in welche die Wyvern etc. stürzen können, so sind sie für einen Moment schutzlos und können ohne Gegenwehr angegriffen werden. Als Belohnung (für das Töten/Fangen von Monstern etc.) gibt es bestimmte Monstermaterialien (Schuppen, Panzer, Knochen) oder andere nützliche 'Items', aus denen sich Rüstungen oder andere Gegenstände machen lassen. Man kann sich nie 'zwecklos' durch die Gebiete bewegen; irgendeine Aufgabe muss immer erledigt werden, aber das Zeitlimit von bis zu 50 Minuten lässt ausreichend Zeit um Materialien zu sammeln. Ausschließlich in Monster Hunter Tri kann man sich im „Moga-Wald“ ohne Zeitlimit und ohne zu erfüllende Aufgaben bewegen. Stärkere Rüstungen bzw. Waffen erfordern auch hochwertigere Objekte und mehr Geld (Zenie). Da aber hochwertige Erze extrem schwierig zu erhalten sind, sollte man sich gut überlegen welche Objekte man herstellt (Rüstungen, Waffen, Dekorationen). Dekorationen sind Objekte die die Fähigkeiten einer Rüstung verbessern. Um Dekorationen einbauen zu können, werden so genannte Slots erfordert, die aber nicht durch Verbesserung der Rüstung vermehrt werden können (in einem Rüstungsstück können höchstens drei Slots vorhanden sein). In Monster Hunter Tri ist noch ein weiterer Ausrüstungsgegenstand dazugekommen, das Amulett. Man erhält sie durch Belohnungen, wobei sie sich erst noch 'entwickeln' müssen. Nach dieser Entwicklung zeigt sich, welchen Effekt sie haben/unterstützen. Dies ermöglicht es, trotz manchmal weniger Slots, eine gänzlich neue Fähigkeit in die Rüstung einzubauen. Es gibt verschiedene Rüstungsserien, je nach Jägerrang. Die S-Serie von Rüstungen sind erst ab den sogenannten 'Hochrangigen Quests' herzustellen (also von stärkeren Monstern), und sind um einiges verteidigungsstärker und haben meist ein anderes Aussehen und andere Fähigkeiten, als die normalen Ausführungen der Rüstung. Die U-Serie verfügt über mehr Slots als die normale oder die S-Serie einer Rüstung. Für die S- oder U-Serie einer Rüstung werden hochwertige Objekte verlangt, die nur auf hochrangigen Quests erlangt werden können. In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite gibt es zusätzlich die X-Serie und die Z-Serie. Diese sind sozusagen wie die S- und U-Serien, haben jedoch eine noch höhere Verteidigung und bieten andere Fähigkeiten. Man kann sie jedoch erst auf der sogenannten 'G-Stufe' (in MHFU ab Jägerrang 7), eine Stufe mit noch stärkeren Monstern, noch schwereren Quests und noch selteneren Materialien, herstellen. Online-Modus Capcom stellt einen kostenlosen Server bereit, auf dem sich Quests zu viert lösen lassen. Man kann sich mit verschiedenen Spielern in einer großen Stadt versammeln und dann zusammen auf die Jagd gehen. Hierbei wird dann doch ein Level-System eingeführt, der Hunter’s Rank (dt. Jägerrang), kurz HR. Jede Quest gibt eine bestimmte Anzahl an HRP (Hunter’s Rank Points), wovon eine bestimmte Zahl gebraucht wird, um aufzusteigen. Ab JR31 wird das Spiel deutlich komplexer und man kann neue Materialien erhalten, die im Singleplayer-Modus unerreichbar sind, somit wird es fast zur Pflicht online auf Jagd zu gehen, da man sonst nur das halbe Spiel zu sehen bekommt. Außerdem kämpft man online sogar gegen Drachen wie auch im Singleplayermode, welche die Materialien für die besten Waffen und Rüstungen bieten und somit anstelle der bisherigen Wyverns zum neuen Objekt der Jagd-Begierde werden. Zum Online-Spiel benötigt man nur eine PlayStation 2 mit Netzwerkadapter, in der PS2-Slim ist bereits einer eingebaut, und einen Lan-Router mit Internetanschluß. Die PS2 kann dann direkt an die Breitbandverbindung angeschlossen werden. Cheater sind in diesem Spiel sehr selten, wenn es denn überhaupt welche auf dem europäischen Server gibt. Der Online-Modus wurde ab dem 31. Dezember 2007 bis auf weiteres eingestellt. Für Monster Hunter Tri (auf der Wii) steht jedoch wieder ein neuer Online-Modus zur Verfügung; hier kann man sich in der virtuellen Stadt „Loc-Lac“ treffen, und mit bis zu vier Spielern auf Jagd gehen. Im Großen und Ganzen ähnelt es stark dem 'alten' Online-Modus, jedoch reicht hier eine Internetverbindung zur Konsole, um online Spielen zu können. Als besonderes Ziel gibt es hier das Bestreiten von Event-Quests, welche man teilweise auch schon auf einem niedrigen HR bestreiten kann. Bei diesen Quests gilt es komplexere Aufgaben zu lösen; das kann das Sammeln von vielen Materialien in kurzer Zeit oder auch das Erjagen oder Fangen einzelner oder mehrerer (zum Teil in Größe oder Stärke veränderter) Monster sein. Von Zeit zu Zeit werden neue Event-Quests bereitgestellt. In der Belohnung kann man besonders wertvolle Objekte erhalten und solche, die nur mit dem jeweiligen Event-Quest zu erhalten sind. Fortsetzungen * Monster Hunter G: Monster Hunter G erschien am 20. Januar 2005 nur in Japan. Die Features wurden in Monster Hunter 2 eingebaut. * Monster Hunter Freedom: Monster Hunter Portable erschien am 1. Dezember 2005 für die PlayStation Portable in Japan und am 12. Mai 2006 in Deutschland. * Monster Hunter i: Monster Hunter i erschien am 6. Februar 2006 für die DoCoMo-Mobiltelefone der Freedom of Mobile Access 90er-Serie. * Monster Hunter 2: Monster Hunter 2 erschien am 16. Februar 2006 in Japan. Ein US- bzw. EU-Release gab es nie, begründet wird das mit der geringen Verkaufszahl von Monster Hunter in den USA und der EU. * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 (auch als Monster Hunter Portable 2nd bekannt): erschien am 22. Februar 2007 in Japan für die PSP. Nach der Famitsu wurden allein am ersten Tag 500.000 Stück und in der ersten Woche 780.000 Stück verkauft. Bis zum März 2007 wurden 1.000.000 Stück verkauft.[http://ir.capcom.co.jp/news/html/070306.html Capcom-Pressemitteilung: カプコンの人気シリーズ最新作『モンスターハンターポータブル 2nd』が国内初の100万本突破] In Europa erschien es am 9. September 2007. Er enthält alle Features aus Monster Hunter 2. * Monster Hunter Frontier: Monster Hunter Frontier erschien am 5. Juli 2007 in Japan für Windows.Zusätzlich erscheint im Sommer 2010 dieser Teil für die Xbox 360 in Japan. * Monster Hunter Tri: Der dritte Teil der Reihe ist für die Nintendo Wii erschienen und wird seit dem 1. August 2009 in Japan verkauft. Nintendo übernahm den Vertrieb in Europa und veröffentlichte Monster Hunter Tri am 23. April 2010 und damit auch in Deutschland.[http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=14342 Official Nintendo Magazine News: Monster Hunter Tri hits UK in April] 5. Januar 2010 (englisch) Als Novum für die Serie in Europa gibt es erstmals spezielle „Limited Editions“ mit weiteren Zubehör.http://www.zimmer101.de/wii-spiele/kommentare/monster-hunter-3.html * Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G: MHP2G (PSP) wurde am 27. März 2008 in Japan (25. März für Hongkonger Vorbesteller) veröffentlicht, es sind einige Inhalte des Monster Hunter Frontiers (PC) Spiels enthalten z.B. die Monster Hypnock und Volganos sowie Waffen und Rüstungen. Die Ladezeiten wurden verkürzt sowie eine „Installations“-Routine hinzugefügt, die häufig genutzte Dateien auf den Memorystick des Nutzers aufspielt, was die Ladezeit noch mehr verkürzt. In Europa erscheint das Spiel unter dem Namen Monster Hunter Freedom Unite am 26. Juni 2009. * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite: MHFU (PSP) erschien am 26. Juni 2009 in Europa und ist eine Erweiterung von Monster Hunter Freedom 2. Alle Gegenstände und Waffen können importiert werden. * Monster Hunter Portable 3rd ist am 1. Dezember 2010 in Japan erschienen, es ist eine Fortsetzung der in Deutschland als Monster Hunter Freedom bekannten Reihe Verkaufszahlen Das erfolgreichste Spiel der Monster Hunter-Reihe ist Monster Hunter Tri mit ungefähr 1,8 Millionen abgesetzten Kopien. Insgesamt konnte sich die Monster Hunter-Reihe 3,2 Millionen mal verkaufen. Spin-Off Mit dem Start des neuen Shōnen Rival im April 2008 veröffentlichte der Kodansha-Verlag unter Lizenz von Capcom eine Manga-Serie mit dem Titel Monster Hunter Orage “ frz. für „Sturm“}}. Autor und Zeichner der Serie ist Hiro Mashima, der über den Kodansha-Verlag bereits mit dem Titel RAVE bekannt wurde und parallel zur monatlichen Serie auch den Manga Fairy Tail auf wöchentlicher Basis veröffentlicht. Die Handlung basiert lose auf den Spielen und dreht sich um eine Gruppe von Forbidden Hunter und ihren Abenteuern. Bis April 2009 wurden insgesamt 14 Kapitel veröffentlicht, die zu vier Tankōbon zusammengefasst und erneut veröffentlicht wurden. Der erste Band erreichte in den japanischen, von Tohan ermittelten Manga-Verkaufscharts Platz 8, hielt sich aber lediglich eine Woche. Vom zweiten Band wurden zwei Wochen nach Veröffentlichungen annähernd 150.000 Kopien verkauft, wodurch er in diesen Wochen zeitweilig auf Rang 9 der Verkaufscharts gelistet wurde. Cameos * In dem PlayStation-Portable-Spiel Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker kann man, wenn man bestimmte Bedingungen erfüllt hat, zu einer Monster-Hunter-Insel fahren, auf der man u.a. gegen Rathalos kämpfen und dafür besondere Belohnungen erhalten kann. * In Monster Hunter Freedom 3 kann man Rüstungen erhalten, die von Metal Gear Solid inspiriert sind. Als männlicher Spieler erhält man den Suit von Big Boss, als Frau gleicht die Rüstung der von „The Boss“. Felyne können eine Solid Snake Rüstung erhalten. * In dem Japan-exclusiven PSP-Spiel Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village kann man Kleidung und Plüschtiere für die Felyne erhalten, die von Hello Kitty inspiriert ist. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Website bei Capcom (Japanisch) * [http://www.g-wie-gorilla.de/content/view/590/5/ Interview mit Monster Hunter-Schöpfer Ryozo Tsujimoto] * Webpräsenz des Manga-Spin-Off mit Leseprobe (Japanisch) * The Monster Hunter Wiki (englisch) und das deutsche Pendant bei Wikia * monsterhunterforum.de (Deutschsprachiges Monster Hunter Forum) Kategorie:Merchandising